lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
CHISHISKI COLLEGE EXAM 1 - Advanced 12th Grade Ciriculum Mathematics
---- This is the first test as part of your tuition to The Chishiski Military Boarding Academy of Academics University. You are assigned to complete this test fully without question. There are 20 questions, each of their own deemed appropriate by the Lookout Schoolboard's length.There are NO bathroom breaks. If you want to use the restroom, go back to Preschool. Otherwise, use it before coming in or after leaving. ---- '''WHAT YOU NEED ON THE COMPLETE FINAL CHISHISKI TEST': 1) At least 85 sentences for each question 2) Long, detailed answers, thouroghly descirbing HOW you solved it, and what steps you took in DETAIL to answer the question. 3) A neatly written formed answer with readable handwriting. If we can't read it, it is immediately marked wrong. No excuses. 4) A box of at least 25 #2 pencils. 5) You will have 8 hours to complete this test. 6) SHOW. YOUR. WORK. and restate. This is not baby preschool. 7) NO bathroom breaks. If you want to use it, you can leave the College and NOT come back for a degree. ---- This is an advanced Mathematics class. It is a Pass or Fail the Grade class. If you fail this class, you are assigned to make it up next year (1053-1054). You may now begin your test. You may use calculators or the Fundamental Theorem. ---- Solve the following questions & equations. ---- 1) What is the Chain Rule and Leogrithim (x/y) comparison of the equation: d^2y/d^2 = - [-1/3x^(-2/3) / 1/3y^(-2/3)*(-2/9)y You must have 5 paragraphs, each with 10 sentences. (1 point) ---- 2) x^55b/x^9 = + 7 ? 2 paragraphs, each with 10 sentences. (1 point) ---- 3) A(x + h) - A(x) = f(h)x + 33.2^2 / [(7.8/9)x6) + 8^20^8 + .9(x + h^f)^-2)/ 6 + 7.3^8 I want 6 paragraphs, each with 4 sentences, explaining what the formula and mathematic theory of theorem is used in this problem and what comes out of it. (2 points) ---- 4) y(-2/3)*(1/3)x^(-2/... / (1/3)y^(-2/3)^2 I want an entire, full detailed answer on how this question works. If one detail is missed, you have missed the entire question. (6 points) ---- 5) \int_a^b f(t)\, dt = F(b)-F(a). Answer in 2 paragraphs, each including 6 sentences. (1 point) ---- 6) When divided by x - 1, the polynomial P(x) = x5 + 2x3 +Ax + B, where A and B are constants, the remainder is equal to 2. When P(x) is divided by x + 3, the remainder is equal -314. Find A and B. What is the remainder now? You will answer in 7 neat paragraphs, each with 15 sentences. (10 points) ---- 7) Two large and 1 small pumps can fill a swimming pool in 4 hours. One large and 3 small pumps can also fill the same swimming pool in 4 hours. How many hours will it take 4 large and 2 small pumps to fill the swimming pool.(We assume that all large pumps are similar and all small pumps are also similar.)? Answer with 4 paragraphs each with 4 sentences. (2 points) ---- 8) The number of pupils in school A is equal to half the number of pupils in school B. The ratio of the boys in school A and the boys in school B is 1:3 and the ratio of the girls in school A and the girls in school B is 3:5. The number of boys in school B is 200 higher than the number of boys in school A. Find the number of boys and girls in each school. Answer with 10 paragraphs each with 4 sentences. ---- 9) Simplify without calculator: log6(216) + [ log(42) - log(6) ] / log(49) Answer with 1 sentence. Minimum of 17 words. ---- 10) Solve for x the equation log [ log (2 + log2(x + 1)) ] = 0 Answer with 1 paragraph, supporting 4 sentences. ---- Thank you for completing this exam. I will notify you with the correct answers and if you have failed or passed to enter the college. Category:Joke Pages